When the Day met the Night
by ImTheExtra
Summary: Mihile can't sleep. He goes for a midnight stroll, and discovers something he didn't expect to. MihileEckhart friendship fic. Eckhart/Mihile if you squint really hard. T to be safe. Currently in the process being rewritten as of October 15 2013.


**Xtra: **Another attempt at Maplestory fanfiction… I thought of this while I was suffering from minor food poisoning... LOL. Inspired by the song When the Day met the Night by Panic! At the Disco. :)

**Dedicated to xxReaperComposerxx 'cause she was on vacation. Worst week I've had in a while. She's back nao~ SAY HI TO HER D:  
**

I am aware that Mihile is also known as Mikhail, Mihail.. Some others, but I prefer using Mihile. I am also aware that Eckhart is also known as Ickhart, Icarus or Ikart, but I prefer using Eckhart. ~

**ONESHOT

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory; Nexon does!

* * *

**

The heavy summer night air hung in the air as Mihile strolled through the forest of Ereve. The Dawn Warrior instructor sighed slowly as he continued to walk. Moonlight filtered in through the treetop canopies, illuminating the rocky path.

Mihile couldn't sleep. Maybe that's why he was wandering the night. He wasn't exactly sure why. There were two main reasons he pondered about. One, all the male instructors shared a cabin, and Hawkeye was a restless sleeper who sleep-talked and snored. Two… He didn't have a reason for that yet. "Hmm," He grumbled to himself, and continued walking, heading towards the clearing where all Noblesse gathered to receive their Knights of Cygnus nominations.

He had walked for some time, and when he saw the clearing, clearly he wasn't expecting anyone to be there, right?

Of course, at nearly midnight, everyone else would be sleeping.

However, as his eyes grew somewhat accustomed to the darkness from the shadows of the large maple tree, he sighted a dark figure at a fork in the tree branches. Usually, that's where Eckhart sat in the day, watching everyone below. And there he was, at midnight. But, he wasn't sitting upright like he normally did. Instead, he seemed to be in a slightly slouched over position, while leaning against the main trunk of the tree for support. He remained motionless.

Puzzled, Mihile carefully walked towards the giant tree. It was still dark, so he wasn't too sure if it **was **Eckhart or not, but the golden rim of the Night Walker's mask glowing in the night made him think otherwise. He grunted with effort as he began to pull himself up the trunk of the tree._ 'If he can do it everyday, surely I can do this just once..?'_ That thought gave him the strength to finally get himself on to the same branch as Eckhart.

Still, Eckhart remained still as Mihile moved him over so he could sit on the branch as well. Being right next to him, Mihile could hear his heavy breathing, though it sounded laborious and unsteady. Cautiously, he poked him in the arm. Without any visible response, Mihile pried the mask from his face, only to cringe in disgust as it was drenched with sweat. Holding the mask in one hand, he could see Eckhart's facial features more clearly. His eyes were clenched shut tightly, as if in pain. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Rather clearly, Mihile could see now that Eckhart was trying not to give in to some kind of pain.

Slowly, Eckhart shifted a little and opened one quavering eye slightly. Mihile moved closer to support him, and Eckhart spoke, though it was more like a loud whisper.

"Idiot, what are you doing up here? If you fall off, everyone would blame me."

It was hard to hear what he was trying to say, because he'd pause every few words or so, due to pain Mihile guessed. He made a sound that sounded like a chuckle when he was done his short sentence. Mihile rested one elbow on his knee, and propped his face against his palm.

"I was just worried about you. You looked kinda lonely, up here alone. Besides, Hawkeye snores way too loudly, so I went walking and there you were." He paused for a moment, before adding "I climbed this tree, just for you."

Something that could have been a smirk flashed across Eckhart's face. It disappeared just as fast. He doubled over in pain, almost falling off the tree. The Dawn Warrior caught him just in time, and Eckhart mumbled a small moan of appreciation. "Anyway, what happened to you?" Mihile asked hastily, as Eckhart began to shudder violently.

Hearing no response, Mihile began to think of how he could help the Night Walker in any way, possible. An idea came to mind. It was risky, but it had the highest probability of ensuring Eckhart's safety and well-being. He carefully shifted Eckhart from his current position with him as he began to put his plan into action. "Can you move?" Eckhart hesitantly nodded a bit. "Great. Can you climb onto my back?"

Eckhart nearly fell off the tree again.

"Are you crazy!" he tried to shout, but that only caused the pain to worsen, and he grit his teeth as to not yell in pain. "Maybe a little, but this is the best chance we've got. Come on, before you get any worse." Mihile replied, and tried to smile over his concern. Eckhart groaned stubbornly, but stiffly and painfully moved and managed to get himself onto Mihile's back. "Good. Now stay put."

Mihile slid down the tree's enormous trunk, and landed a bit roughly on the ground. Luckily, he was wearing his armor and gloves, protecting him from painful splinters he could have gotten. Adjusting Eckhart's position so that he wouldn't slip too much, he began to run as fast as he dared back towards the cabins some distance off.

* * *

After he had stumbled back to the cabins and collapsed from exhaustion, Neinheart had discovered the pair at early dawn, and had immediately put Mihile to rest in his cabin, while treating Eckhart.

"It's still unidentified as to what Eckhart has been hurt with, but I suspect it's some kind of toxin. I'm not sure how he got infected with it, but I'll look into it. We've called in a priest from Victoria Island, who should arrive sometime today or tomorrow to help us heal him. Until then, try to stay calm."

With that, Neinheart had left Mihile with Hawkeye in their cabin. That was yesterday… Hawkeye had gone off to his Striker job instructor teachings, while Mihile dozed in his armor, too exhausted to take it off and teach. Sleepily, Mihile ran his fingers through the white fur lining of Eckhart's cape which was lying near his pillow, before he fell back asleep.

* * *

He woke as the sun began to set to the sound of someone opening the cabin door. Eckhart strode by, took his cape, donned his mask and was about to leave, but he turned around and said to Mihile,

"Thanks."

It was hard to tell his expression due to the mask, but Mihile only smiled softly and said

"No problem."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that… Thought about the ending for a loooooooong time. Hope it's good enough _;;

Peace~

-Xtra


End file.
